


Distracting

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to see Daniel focused on work right now. They'd had a bad couple of weeks, and little time together. Jack had spent the entire workday today finishing his reports and filling out requisitions and first contact summaries... Ten hours at it, and he'd finally had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

"Jack!" 

Jack O'Neill looked up from what he was doing, giving Daniel Jackson a quizzical look. "Yes?" 

"Stop it," Daniel commanded shortly, glaring pointedly at Jack's busy hands before turning his mind back to the book he'd been pouring over since before Jack had ever entered the room. 

The colonel looked down at his carefully, artfully, beautifully arranged stack of books. It reached from the floor to his waist. And it was alphabetized. And painstakingly built in a nice tight spiral pattern. Where was the bad here? 

"I'm sorry," he said, mildly, abandoning the idea of adding the letter L to his tower of babbling as he looked at Daniel's face for a long moment. Dr. Jackson was "in the zone." His eyes scanned the text before him, his hands never idle. First he picked up a pen, scribbling notes in his notebook, on a spare sheet of paper, on the book itself. Then, in a burst of inspiration, he'd spin in his chair and attack the computer keyboard, typing furiously for long moments before sitting back for a moment to survey his handiwork. 

Jack sometimes envied him. Sure, when they were in the field, Jack could be even more focused than Daniel was now--zeroing in on every detail, assessing every threat. But Daniel just glowed when he worked. And he got totally engrossed, able to tune everything out. _That_ was what Jack wanted sometimes... 

But he didn't want to see Daniel focused on work right now. They'd had a bad couple of weeks, and little time together. Jack had spent the entire workday today finishing his reports and filling out requisitions and first contact summaries... Ten hours at it, and he'd finally had enough. 

But four hours later, he was still watching Daniel. There couldn't be anything that important, could there? With a wicked smile, he sauntered across the room, ending up behind Daniel. His hands fell to his lover's shoulders-comradely, but with enough warmth that Daniel would get the hint. 

"Jack..." Daniel muttered warningly. 

"Yes, Daniel?" A slight massaging motion. Jack grinned when Daniel moved into the movement. 

"Cut it out, Jack. I'm busy." 

"I know." Nothing overt, obviously. At work, you know. Still. his hands tightened and relaxed, promising a proper massage if the archeologist would just put down his damn books and follow Jack home. 

"You're distracting me." 

"I am." 

"So stop it." 

"...Why?" 

"Damnit, Jack, why don't you go play with Carter, or something." 

Jack took a moment to process that, as Daniel tried to work on. "Ew," he finally allowed. 

"Fine," Daniel replied, testy. "Then go play with Teal'c." 

"Also 'ew'." 

"Damnit, Jack, go play with _anyone_. Just get out of here so I can get some work done!" 

"Anyone?" Jack asked. This was too good. A perfect chance to get Daniel out of this office and into his apartment. 

"I don't care, Jack. Out!" 

"Okay," Jack murmured, headed for the door. "I wonder what Major Davis is doing..." 

He grinned, counting the moments on his fingers. 

5... 4... 3... 2... 1-- 

Daniel stepped out of his office, looked at Jack's smiling face, and smacked the older man soundly in the arm. 

"Asshole." 

* * *  
The End 


End file.
